nukenin
by Evalena
Summary: She had thought that she would never be subjected to this again, something you want so much but can never have staring you right in the face. But it seemed the Fates had different plans for her. —SasukeSakura. Heed the rating.


**This has been in the works a very long time, as per usual. Rated M for a reason, goddamnit—not full-out screwing, just some really graphic, hot, detailed lime-ing. 6 yummy pages of it. Or is it a lemon? IDK.**

**Not even bothering with a disclaimer, you know the drill. :P**

* * *

For Sakura, seduction missions were a rare occurrence. A large sum of her time was often taken up by hospital duties, and whatever missions she did receive were either embarrassingly low-ranked or a group project which she would be the medic for, protected and near useless in battling opponents, as it always seemed to be.

But every so often, a mission absolutely _required _a skilled kunoichi, and Konoha was currently in a tight spot for those. Tenten had just started out for a six-month ANBU mission, Ino was constantly on interrogation duty, Hinata was pregnant (though it was unlikely that Naruto would ever let her go anyway), and apparently, Kurenai and Anko were getting a bit too old. So, by process of elimination, only Sakura was left.

_A sacrifice has to be made, _ she told herself upon leaving the Godaime's office with the scroll in her hand. _This is my duty._

Of course, that didn't change the fact that there was something distinctly horrifying of ending up naked in a strange place with an enemy shinobi between her legs.

But the target was such a disgustingly lecherous man. His favorite playthings were girls in their later teens whose bodies had just finished blossoming, with distinct and uniquely beautiful features (Sakura cursed her genes for making her fit the criteria). He lived in Grass, an ex-shinobi who spent his life there, and often spent his days playing go or searching the country for girls that were to his taste. Apparently, three Cloud kunoichi had been sent and killed, but only after being raped repeatedly. He sounded just like the ind of person Sakura truly loved to kill.

The worst part about the journey was that heading toward Grass would take her directly through former Sound territory. Even if their beloved Orochimaru had long since been slain, former inhabitants would still hang around the area and terrorize passing shinobi. They even had special grudges against Konoha nin, which certainly made for some interesting confrontations, and normally she would hide her hitai-ate deep at the bottom of her bag. But what did she need it for now? She was supposed to pose as a civilian, after all.

She was currently under a henge for a couple reasons. Mainly, it was because if her real profile was caught tree-hopping or fighting a brawl-seeking group of rogue-nin, she could be recognized as a kunoichi back at the village and that would effectively ruin the mission. The rest of the reasons were purely precautions, even if necessary.

It had been so depressingly long since Sakura had properly felt the wind against her face. She was soaring though forestry, much like she used to before med-nin training used to trap her between sickeningly white walls, and she felt so alive and unconstricted and _free,_ even though she was off to do unfathomably dirty deeds in the name of loyalty. Even still, she felt so euphoric she almost lost her careless grip on her henge, a flash of pink flickering through her hair before she corrected it.

Every gleeful burst of chakra to her feet sent her farther and higher, to the point where she almost broke through the treetops in her adrenaline high. Pink-hair-turned-black waved behind her like a flag, and her blue-contact eyes were tearing up from all the wind hitting her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care, so caught up was she in her new freedom.

And then, when she closed her eyes for only a second, she opened them an instant before she crashed into a very warm wall that appeared to be made of human.

She bounced back, and knew she was about to fall but couldn't do anything about it. She braced herself for the impact of the ground against her back, but then something strong and thin had caught her around the waist, pressing her against a very noticeably _male_ body. And when she finally fluttered her eyelids open, finding herself facing a quite deliciously toned pale chest, only partially covered by an _Akatsuki cloak_, alarm bells began to scream in her head in advance.

All of Sakura's breath nearly rushed out of her when she looked up into the face of the man holding her so closely. He was still so beautiful after all these years, but even more so in his maturity, so much that it caused a dull, burning ache in the canals of her chest. It was like even looking at him would pluck at her tender heartstrings like a harp. She had thought that she would never be subjected to this again, something you want so much but can never have staring you right in the face. But it seemed the Fates had different plans for her.

She nearly forgot she was under a henge and didn't look nearly as recognizable as her real image would. Right now, she was just a random kunoichi who belonged to no particular village just hopping through trees, and who also happened to crash into Uchiha Sasuke on her way to wherever she was going. Upon realizing this, she quickly broke free of his arms and hopped onto a branch five feet behind her (which, she realized belatedly, she probably would have fallen and broken her neck on, had he not caught her). She bowed her head in a stranger-to-stranger display of respect, muttering "excuse me" as quietly as was possible to hear, and pushed off the branch with chakra-powered feet. She knew Naruto would feel betrayed, livid even, but she couldn't do it, she _couldn't_—

"Sakura."

When she opened her eyes again, her feet were on flat earth, her back was pressed against the rough bark of an ancient tree, and she wasn't greeting a bare chest this time; she was staring straight into glowing red and rapidly-rotating tomoes.

"Drop the henge."

Even in her stupor, Inner Sakura bristled. Emotions aside, did he think he could just hop in front of her and order her around like a Kage? It might have worked when she was thirteen, staring into the face of this boy-turned man who looked like he had just jumped out of a Vogue ad, but that part of Sakura had died the moment she asked Tsunade for training. So she looked at him defiantly, even though she knew his Sharingan could see through her low-level henge already.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She channeled chakra into her palms and tried to push him away, forcing herself to disregard the feel of his chiseled chest under her hands. But he wouldn't budge, and if she pushed any harder she would risk breaking his sternum. But she had to get away. So she slowly funneled more chakra into the points of her fingers, ready to push him off with brutal force, but two strong hands wrapped themselves around her wrists, roughly pulling them away from his chest to hold them in place between the two.

"Kai," he whispered, pale lips barely moving.

Sakura looked down to see curly, shoulder-length black hair morph into a soft pink color that matched her namesake, and watched in silent nervous terror as it straightened itself and tumbled around her arms to stop at her hips.

She looked back at him with malevolent emerald eyes.

"Sasuke, let me go."

"Why should I? I came all the way from the river to see you, why let you leave now?"

Sakura paled. The river...that was where she had bathed.

"You're wearing pretty insensible traveling clothes, Sakura. Going somewhere special?"

Sakura thought of her clothes; the skin-tight, low-necked black dress that stopped a tad above her mid-thigh with the cream-colored obi around her waist, her classic fuck-me boots, and the jade-and-diamond necklace the team had gotten for her on her nineteenth birthday, which she had brought for good luck. She really wished she could have run into Sasuke when she was wearing something less provocative.

"Let me go. I'm on a mission, and I can't afford to be late." She couldn't look into his eyes, so she settled for staring at one of the twisted red clouds on his cloak, speaking with a steely voice that implied the fact the nobody could break her. But she knew Sasuke would damn well try.

"Oh, I see," he said, pressing his lower body to hers. "Off to fuck an enemy into vulnerability, are we?" He leaned his mouth closer to her ear so he could growl into it, sending shiver rattling down her spine.

"That's not your business anymore, is it?" she ground out, hating how he affected her (even if nobody had affected her like that for a long time, if ever). He pulled back to look at her face, searching bright green eyes for something she couldn't quite put her finger on, before letting the smirk she had learned was trademarked to all Uchiha men curl onto his lips.

"I suppose not," he said with some level of nonchalance, and Sakura thought he would move away, but he only pressed himself closer.

This was not the Sasuke she knew. The Sasuke she had grown up with would pay her no mind, and would have dismissed her completely if he had seen her traveling through the forest. With as much attention as he paid her during their last meeting and their genin days, she wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't remembered her at all. But with as close as her was being right now, it was obvious that he remembered her very well, and seemed like he even wanted something from her.

Sakura didn't know how she felt about that.

"You know, Sakura," he cocked his head patronizingly. " I'm surprised you are chasing after me and screaming about dragging me back home."

Here eyes narrowed to glowing peridot slits. "Maybe it's because I realized that won't work."

A light chuckle escaped his lips, one deep and so incredibly sexy that it pounded at her resolve. His breath caressed her lips, making them tingle not-so-unpleasantly, and the shifting of his toned shinobi abs against her stomach flooded her face with heat. _He's affecting me too much_, she thought; Inner Sakura patted her on the back—_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

"But you're still trying, aren't you?" he asked her, raising a brow and letting her hear the evident smugness in his voice. He even seemed to lean a little closer, because she found his mouth mere centimeter from hers when she knew they had to have been farther away before.

Her brows furrowed, and the corners of her lips tighten. She was not going to let him win, and she sure as hell wouldn't let him force her into submission like he thought he was the best thing since kunai.

"Naruto may not have given up on you yet, but I sure as hell have."

Her eyes hardened in determination, and she felt a foolish glimmer of hope inside her that she might have won this battle.

But then his own dark eyes flashed with something she couldn't identify but knew scared the shit out of her, and he finally pressed his entire body against her fully so that she could feel the heat radiating from it. Something warm and wet trailed up the shell of ear, and her spine shook at the intense sensation, her body sending half of her heat to her face and the other half to a spot between her legs. Suddenly, her mouth went very dry, and she went about rehydrating it, licking her lips in the process; she tried to no avail to quell the rise of blood in her cheeks when she watched his lustful eyes darken at the sight of her.

"Good," he groaned, and she suppressed a moan at the sound of his voice. "Now I can finally pursue you properly."

Before she could blink, there was a rough pressure against her lips, and her gasp gave Sasuke just the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth. His strong hands gripped her lithe waist to keep her pressed against him, reveling in the pressure of her female form against his.

An unknown feeling flooded through her veins right then, turning her hot and cold all at once. Goosebumps rippled across her skin and at that moment, she hated Sasuke so vehemently it physically hurt, making her warm and tingly and near delirious.

She especially despised how he rubbed his hips against her own, and all the warmth and tingle rushed to gather at the apex of her thighs.

His tongue ravaged her mouth hungrily, greedily, like he wanted to learn every little nook and cranny of her. He grinded against her, practically begging her to respond, and with him doing that, how could she not? With enough coaxing and quite copious of screaming from her brazen alter-ego, Sakura found herself with her arms around his neck, fighting him for dominance.

The kiss sent shivers down her spine and bolts of lightning through her limbs, electrifying her in the most delicious way. Sasuke's lips molded against hers like puzzle pieces, tongues engaged in a battle of the most delicious kind. His fingers tightened on her hips, pressing them against his own, making his arousal quite obvious to her; it only served to make her even more hungry for his touch.

Something in the back of her head screamed at her, shouting about how this was so incredibly wrong (it wasn't Inner Sakura—she had long since passed out from a nosebleed), but Sakura had to force herself to disregard her conscience for now. Sasuke's touches were simply impossible to pull away from, a job that even the sense of ingrained female honor could not complete.

Sasuke found that when engaged in kissing, Sakura was not the shy blushing type he would have made her out to be. In fact, she was more of the confident and wild type, taking what she wanted and how much she wanted of it. Surprisingly, this new discovery turned him on quite a bit...though not as much as her first heady moan did.

Letting his hormones fully take over him, Sasuke lifted the girl up until her center was aligned with his thighs and she was leaning completely against the tree, knees on either side of him. Supporting her with the pressure of his torso, he began to rub his hands up and down the lengths of her smooth, exposed creamy thighs, infinitely thankful for the length (or, lack thereof) of her current dress. He also did not fail to notice the lack of undershorts, which left her core only barely covered by one small, silky scrap of linen that was getting more saturated by the moment.

Sasuke's touches continued to send Sakura soaring higher and higher, to the point where she hadn't noticed his hands surreptitiously creeping up the insides of her thigh until his long, lithe fingers just happened to brush lightly against the apex of her thighs, drawing a moan from her throat.

Apparently, Sasuke liked that sound, because his moan was an octave lower and rumbled from his chest.

And then, Sakura's clean white underwear was shifted to the side to make way for two fingers pushing deliciously into her.

Now, Sakura was no blushing virgin; she had performed acts like this before, and she wasn't even much of a novice at all...it had just been so _long. _And there was also the added aphrodisiac of who these particular fingers were connected to, therefore, the levels of pleasure she gained from his touches were considerably higher than normal. Her moans increased greatly in pitch, tongue still curling erotically around his as she rode the sudden waves of ecstasy shakily, shivering at the coldness of his digits.

Sasuke moved his fingers slowly at first, but when he suspected Sakura had gotten used to the feel of them, he began to increase his pace and her breathy moans started anew. Her chest was heaving heavily, continually pressing her breasts against his chest, which only served to get him even further aroused—a dangerous situation, surely, considering how hard his member was at that moment.

He momentarily came to remember what her mission was about, and the thought of any other man touching this woman infuriated him so much, he even surprised himself.

Sakura broke their heated kiss only due to lack of breath, leaning her head back against the bark of the tree and leaving her neck open for Sasuke to attack with intense butterfly kisses and small nips. She could feel herself dancing dangerously close to the edge of climax; the movements of his long, slender fingers in and out of her were hypnotically pleasurable, as well as his lips, teeth and tongue traveling lazily across her skin.

Her breathing started to grow increasingly erratic, Sasuke noted—not that it hadn't been erratic to begin with—and her slick walls began to constrict against his fingers, creating a molten vice that nearly had him shivering with lust. He smirked against her neck when she began to whimper loudly and her hands roamed against his back, nails scrambling to find some purchase in his skin, some sort of leverage against the pleasure he was subjecting her to, but it didn't serve its purpose; she continued to grow closer and closer. If he had known from the beginning just how much certain touches could affect her, he would have had her under his thumb in less than ten seconds. Yet, it took him a little longer, but the payback was just as great.

He still almost wasn't able to believe how much Sakura had grown. No longer was she the weak, fragile child, nor was she the awkward teenage girl anymore. No; she was a woman now, fully developed and fully confident in her existence and life as someone who mattered, someone who would take charge if need be.

Taking charge was just about what she was trying to do now, hands sliding down his back and slipping beneath the waistband of his pants to let gloved fingers rest upon his pale hips. Her fingers even then continued to travel, wrists bent at a somewhat awkward angle, and even further until her fingertips brushed against coarse black hairs over his pelvis and every nerve in his body stood at attention. Her impossibly soft lips met his once more, their mouths sliding wetly against each other and tongues at war for dominance, an erotic dance as old as time.

Her fingers brushed his turgid length, and at this heated contact, Sasuke's accelerating fingers became three instead of two, finally thrusting Sakura off the precipice and into the ravine of sensation awaiting her. Lights crashed and overlapped in front of her sightless eyes, ecstasy coursing through her every vein and vessel as fluid saturated Sasuke's pumping fingers and her spine nearly snapped from the tenseness. It was one of the most mesmerizing things Sasuke had ever seen, he thought, eyes transfixed on a face so beautiful in painful rapture.

When she was finished, she stared up at the swaying canopy of trees with glassy eyes, Sasuke's hot breath on her neck, and an emotion she could not name. We call it fulfillment.

-

Six hours later, Sakura arrived at Grass, and noticed a crowd of people outside her target's mansion, along with brief, bright yellow flashes of police tape. She caught a passersby and asked politely what had happened.

"Shihiro was killed by an unknown man in a black and red cloak, apparently. My friend's a policeman—he said the scene was brutal."

Sakura tried to convince herself that the man could have been a long-time target of Akatsuki's—it could have been any man. But Inner Sakura knew better, apparently, due to all her incredibly disconcerting shouting.

What the hell was she supposed to say in the mission report?


End file.
